ewrestlingfandomcom-20200213-history
Krysta Taylor
Krysta Taylor (born Christine Taylor) is an American wrestling personality currently employed by Divas Unleashed. Early Career Krysta Taylor was born and raised in California. She was a former adult film actress, starring in over 100 films before becoming the girlfriend of Jake EB Wild and due to this connection, was offered a contract with Divas Unleashed. Divas Unleashed Upon arriving in Divas Unleashed, Krysta Taylor initially served as the ring announcer. On the first edition of Exile, she competed against Tequila in a bikini contest to determine who would win this position. Krysta and Tequila have since become the only two divas to be present from the very first Exile to still be in active competition and appearing on DU television to this day. Rose Petals, broadcasting career and feud with Holly Krysta Taylor was soon replaced as the ring announcer by John Roe and in order to find a new vehicle for Krysta, she was given an online talk show with Crystal Deymonaz called Dating Line, which was a spoof of Date Line with crazy antics and anarchic games. Krysta subsequently became a backstage journalist with Divas Unleashed alongside Holly Wentz. Krysta and Holly developed a mutual dislike for each other, with Holly preferring to give honest, open interviews whilst Krysta would effectively tear her interviewees apart. The chemistry between them undeniable and Shane Rockford asked the two divas to work together on a column, called Rose Petals, and Krysta and Holly would take turns in producing it each week. This column became hugely popular with the fans as Krysta would dish the dirt on the backstage happenings in DU and reveal secrets of the divas lives in a tell-all fashion. Holly soon became uncomfortable with this nature of reporting and Krysta managed to effectively push Holly out of her role by asking Shane to fire her from the column so Krysta could write it by herself. Krysta claims that she was the "Original Gossip Girl" and claims that Perez Hilton "stole her gig". Rose Petals remained a hugely popular column and Holly's departure meant that Krysta held more clout and influence within the company and used this to her advantage by trying to get Holly fired. The two journalists fought on many occasions, even wrestling once, but have yet to fully resolve their issues with each other. In 2008, Krysta experienced a dry spell in her interviews as she realised that most of the divas preferred talking to Holly over her, and was rumoured to be concerned over the Divo Search and voiced her disgust at the search several times. Femmys Every year, Krysta compiles a 'Best and Worst Dressed List' for the annual Femmys awards. Alongside periodical appearances with her column, Krysta would be unnecessarily harsh on the divas for what they were wearing and is responsible for many divas drastically changing their wardrobes for the following year. Krysta has hosted the pre-show with Leah for three years running. Krysta is one of the few divas to have been nominated every year, although has one of the worst track records, having only won one Femmy in the form of "Best Rose Petals" where her only other competition was Holly Wentz. Krysta also caused controversy in 2007 when Bobbi Jackson received a nomination in "Best Bitch" over Krysta and then complained about the nomination, causing Krysta to launch an attack at Bobbi. Personal Life Krysta's superbitch personality is well-noted in Divas Unleashed. With a background in runway modelling as well as being a former adult actress, Krysta Taylor has admitted to having plastic surgery, claiming to have had a rhinoplastery and cheek implants. Krysta also has fake boobs, which she flaunted for several years, but decided to get them removed in 2008 in favour of smaller implants. Although she has a close relationship with Shane Rockford, she has never slept with him, and claims that their relationship consists of flirting and nothing more. Krysta dated Jake EB Wild until 2003 where he dumped her in favour of his ex-wife Tara Lee. There is a long-standing hatred between both women. The two women made up upon Tara's return to Divas Unleashed in 2009 and are now considered to be close friends, frequently hanging out together. For a woman who is so open about everyone else's business, it is not known whether Krysta is married or has a boyfriend or not as she keeps her private life private, although has been becoming more open since hanging around with certain divas such as Felicity and Tara Lee. It is believed she is in a relationship. Awards & Accomplishments * DU Top 30 2006 - Ranked #29 * Femmys 2004 - Best Rose Petals Theme Music *"Perfect (Exceeder)" by Mason vs. Princess Superstar External links * Divas Unleashed * Krysta Taylor's Twitter